Against All Odds
by Lexi Anima Difensore
Summary: Who do you turn to when you can't trust anyone? Rated teen for mild violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Evil Returns.**

**A/N:** Hey sup this is a new fan fiction well writing stories anyway, I'll try to update as often as I can and fix any mistakes I make, and I guess that's it and I'll see you in the next chapter based on your reviews. All comments are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** If it's copyrighted I don't own it unless I tell you other wise.

**Here goes nothing.**

_**"Speech"**_

Underlined words thinking aloud (Mumbling)

' **bold letters'** thinking to self (Leon)

'_**bold letters italicized'**_ thinking to self (Ashley)

**Prologue.**

_**May 12th, 2006.**_

_-''Dammit!'' __this __wasn't __supposed __to __happen; __it __wasn't __supposed __to __happen; it __wasn't __supposed __to __be __like __this, __we __were __supposed __to __get __away __from __all __the __madness, __not __go __right __back __into __it.  
><em>

Leon attempted to open his eyes, but it was proving to be a difficult task at the moment, his eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. Eventually, he managed to force his eye's open and sit upright almost instantly regretting it. His head started spinning and a sharp pain shot through his entire chest causing him to hiss in pain before flopping back down against the cold hard floor **'What ****happened? ****How ****did ****I ****get ****here ****and ****more**** importantly where ****is ****here?' **after a few minutes he managed to get up enough strength to sit up against a nearby wall in the dimly lit room he was in ''none of this make sense. Where am I, where did these injuries come from?'' he said looking down at his battered form.

His shirt was stained in blood and ripped in various places revealing a few rather nasty looking cuts. His hands were bruised and covered in dried blood the skin on his knuckles were ripped up and bleeding, his jeans covered in dirt; blood and god knows what else. Leon brought his hand up to the side of his head then hissed as his hand came into contact with long gash running from the corner of his left eyebrow down to the bottom of his ear.

Once Leon finished taking stock of his injuries he took in a deep breath and let it back ou ''Okay, think Kennedy what was the last thing you remember doing?'' he said to himself trying regain his memory from the past few hours ''Let's see me, and Ashley were...'' Leon froze a sudden realization hit him ''Ashley'', he called out into the dimly lit room, nothing.

He tried again only to be met with silence. He attempted to get up and look around the room only to have the sharp pain from earlier return causing him to fall back down ''Fuck!'' he hissed **'Where ****is ****she?' **he thought trying to reposition himself back up against the wall **'They ****must ****of ****taken ****her ****with ****them ****when ****I ****was ****unconscious. Dammit ****I ****have ****to ****get ****out ****of this place ****and ****find ****her, ****then ****figure ****out ****what ****the ****hell ****is ****going ****on ****' **suddenly Leon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and the room filling up with light temporarily blinding him for a moment, while trying to make his eyes adjust to the light faster he heard a voice speak up ''Awww, your awake good'' Leon finally regaining his vision looked at the person standing in-front of him but he couldn't believe who he saw ''No... this can't-'' but before he could finish what he was saying the person spoke up again ''Now-'' They said with a grin on their face ''The real fun can begin'' they said closing the door behind them.

**A/N:** So what do you think? it's a start at least I will add based on your reviews, So I guess I'll see you in the next chapter...maybe. Soooo till then good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If it's copyrighted I don't own it unless I tell you other wise.

**Chapter one.**

_**November 18th, 2005.**_

**4:52am**

Silence was all that filled the bedroom of 28-year-old Leon. Kennedy. The silence continued for another moment or two before it was interrupted by the loud ear piercing sound of a phone ringing, this only continued for a few seconds as Leon reached his hand over to where the night stand was and fumbled around to find the phone, knocking his alarm clock on the floor in the process.

When he finally managed to get a hold of the phone he looked at the caller id **'Weird, ****the ****name ****and ****number ****are ****blocked'** "Hello?" he said groggily into the end of the receiver "Kennedy! About time, you picked up" Leon easily recognized the voice coming for the other side of the phone. It was none other than Ryan. Jackson, fellow coworker and acquaintance. "Great, what does he want at..." Leon glanced over at the fallen alarm clock **'...4:54 ****am ****this ****better ****be ****damn ****important'**Leon thought to himself."Good morning to you to Mr. Sunshine" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone "Ha ha very funny Kennedy" Ryan said obviously not sounding amused "Anyway down to the reason I called you-"

"Yes'' Leon replied cutting off Ryan mid-sentence. ''I would like to know what's so damn important that you had to get me up before the crack of dawn" Leon replied sounding irritated, Ryan -ignoring the comment- continued on "..Anyway like I was trying to say earlier before I was rudely interrupted, your presence is requested at the white house" he said sounding almost as tired as Leon felt "By who?' he asked, "The freaking Easter bunny!'' Ryan paused mid-sentence sounding very exasperated ''Who the hell else do you think want's you there!' he finished "Jeez no need to be snippy" Leon said slightly taken aback by Ryan's sudden outburst "Whatever" Ryan said groggily "What does the President want away?" Leon asked, "I don't know; I just make the phone calls. Anyway be here by 7:30am, Oh and don't be late this time" he said hanging up the phone before Leon could reply **'Guess; ****he's ****not ****much ****of ****a ****morning ****person, ****then ****again; ****I'm ****not ****either'**he thought as he put the phone on the nightstand then flopped back down on his bed and let out a heavy sigh.

Leon lingered in his semi-consciousness state for a few more minutes, before forcing himself to sit upright on his bed. He looked over at the digital clock -which was still laying on the floor from when he knocked it down earlier- the clock read 5:12am mentally groaning '**I ****thought ****I ****was ****supposed ****to ****be ****on ****vacation...'** Leon thought to him self still only half awake **'..oh ****well ****might ****as ****well ****get ****ready ****there ****is ****no ****way ****I'm ****going ****to ****be ****able ****to ****get ****back ****to ****sleep ****now'**Leon stood upright and walked over to his fallen alarm clock, set on his night side table and walked out of his bedroom making his way towards the bathroom and went on about his usual morning routine.

6:27am

Leon went about his usual morning routine, which consisted of a shower, shave and getting dressed. By the time he was finished all of this it was 6:27am leaving him roughly an hour before he had to go to his meeting. **'I ****should ****probably ****leave ****now; ****D.C ****traffic ****can ****be ****a ****bitch****. ****I'm ****really ****not ****in ****the ****mood ****to ****get ****chewed ****out ****by ****Ryan...again' **Leon downed the last bit of coffee he was drinking and set the empty mug back down on the kitchen counter before leaving and making his way into the living room, grabbing his keys, wallet and cell phone up off of the coffee table then made his way over to the front door grabbing a black leather jacket before opening the door and walking out of his apartment locking the door behind him.

The weather was quite unusual this morning the air was bitter cold. There was no warmth from the sun as it was hidden behind a thick Gray blanket of clouds 'Strange weather, then again, it is almost winter time' but aside from the cold air and the dreary sky it wasn't all that bad of a day. It was calm and quiet, which was a bit strange for this neighbourhood, but then again, it was quite early in the morning. Dismissing the thought, he continued his way over to the parking lot. When he finally reached his ride a pre-owned 2001 black and silver Honda cbr250r motorcycle; it wasn't much but it was his. Leon grabbed the helmet that was hanging on the left handle bar and put it on, after doing so he mounted the motorcycle started it up and rode off into the cold winter breeze.

**7:25am**

The only sounds that could be heard throughout the hollowed halls were of dress shoes hitting the waxed granite floor making a faint echoing sound throughout the somewhat empty hallways, this steady rhythm continued for another moment or two before being interrupted by loud heavy foot steps coming from the floor above them, A few of the men and women on the floor below stopped what they were doing and glanced up to see a man who was dressed slightly more unusual than the rest of the men and women who usually in walked these hallways, he also held a different sway from the rest; the young man didn't bother to acknowledge them as they had already gone back about their business.

The young man continued to press on towards his destination which after short few minutes was reached, he walked into little reception area, which consisted of two small sofas, a coffee table with different magazines splayed out on it, a few old painting's hung up here and there and in the center of the room. There was a medium-sized desk with a secretary sat behind typing away on a computer, the secretary stopped typing and looked up when she heard someone enter the reception area the man made his way over to the receptionist desk. The woman smiled up at him "Hello. How can I help you" she asked in a cheery voice "Yes? I was called down for a meeting with President Graham" he said, "Your name?' she asked, "Leon. Kennedy" the Secretary looked at a small book filled with various appointment's dates and phone numbers until she came upon his name "Aw yes he's in his office right now, go right on in" she said still smiling at him.

Leon returned the smile to her then continued his was down the long hallway until he reached two large mahogany doors and knocked on them three times waiting for a response "Who is it?" President Graham's voice boomed through the thick mahogany doors "It's Leon. Kennedy sir, Agent Jackson called and told me you wanted to see me." He said, "Oh, yes come on in and take a seat, I'll be with you in just a moment." Leon reached for the door knob, wrapping his fingers around it and twisted it while pushing the door open he took a step and walked into the large room the quietly shut the door behind him and began to walk towards the desk at which the President was currently sat behind filling out various paperwork.

Leon sat down in front of President Graham's desk. Waiting patiently for the President to finish up. As he was waiting; Leon began to take stock of the sizable room it's walls were a dark navy blues color huge bookcases lining the left side of the room, all of them filled with different books and some picture frames, on the right side of the room was a large fireplace that took half of the wall. There were also various expensive paintings hanging from each side of the fireplace, one painting, in particular, caught his attention. It was of a beautiful, smiling woman with long blonde hair, and hazel coloured eyes. Eye's that kind of reminded him of- "Mr. Kennedy" Leon snapped out of his trance and turned his attention back to President Graham.

"Yes, sorry sir" Leon responded. "Polite, I like that. Anyway down to the reason I called you here today" he said "First of all, I wanted to thank you again for help with the incident at the Harvardville Airport and WilPharma last month" he said "I'm just glad I could do what you asked of me sir, nothing more. Plus, I didn't do it alone." Leon replied. "Yes I know, Ms. Redfeild and Ms. Miller where there as well'' President Graham stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet in the far corner of the room, putting away the paper work he had been doing earlier ''Both their efforts were greatly appreciated and both were well compensated for it'' President Graham said, now leaning against the side of his desk ''But you on the other hand haven't'' he stated ''Really sir I don't need anything'' Leon said politely ''Oh come now don't be so modest there must be something I can do for you" the President said "Maybe, but not right now" Leon said "Well just let me know when you've decided then" President Graham smiled and sat back down behind his desk "Now second of all..." he paused for a moment to rummage through his desk drawer until he pulled out beige Coloured folder "This folder'' he said handing it over to Leon ''Contains a contract to be my daughters personal body guard" President Graham said waiting a few minutes before speaking.

Leon looked over the contents of the folder. The President continued "Due to some recent events, which I will discuss with you and a few others in more detail at a meeting later this week. I fear that my family's safety is at risk, and I don't want to chance anything bad happening" he paused again waiting for Leon to finish reading the contract. After a few minutes, he continued on "She will need the extra protection when she returns from her break and goes back to university, and it would really put my mind a little more at ease if you were there with her. I'd rather not have a repeat of the Los Illluminado's incident. " Leon closed the folder setting it on the desk and replied "I completely understand your concern, and I'd more than happy to accept " Leon said, "Excellent, you'll start a soon as your back from your leave" Leon nodded and singed the papers, handing them back to President Graham. Both men stood up and shook hands then Leon was dismissed.

**Outside ****the White house.**

After a short ten-minute walk, Leon finally reached his 2001 black and silver Honda cbr250r motorcycle, which was located outside the white house gates as he motioned his hand to his helmet he felt as if some were watching him, shaking off the feeling he put on his helmet and started the bike and set off for home. Truth was someone was watching him from her second-story bedroom window.

**A/N:** So what did you think, Please review I crave feed back.


End file.
